chamber_of_kresshfandomcom-20200214-history
Orvax
Orvax was a Sith Lord who lived during the time of the Old Empire. He was a famed scholar and alchemist who served on the Sith Council during the reign of Marka Ragnos. He is the originator of the eponymous bloodline that would continue to produce scions even centuries after he died. Biography Orvax was born during the Golden Age of the Sith. He was a student of Marka Ragnos, and later went on to hold a seat on his master's Sith Council. At some point in his adult life, Orvax had a child. He gave his son the name Sozin Orvax, declaring that his children and their offspring would honor him by carrying his forename. Orvax was considered one of the greatest alchemists in his time, with his command of Sith magic comparable to the likes of Naga Sadow and even Ragnos himself. He was known to have conducted gruesome experiments on both living and dead subjects, often forcing his own servants and apprentices to act as subjects for his research. Through his studies of the ancient Sith king Dathka Graush, he was able to master Tsaiwinokka Hoyakut, a forgotten spell that Graush used to reanimate corpses into undead thralls bound to his will. He often used the spell to resurrect those who had died in his experiments, and also attempted to teach his son to do the same, but Sozin was unsuccessful. His replication of Graush's technique, along with his own extreme vanity, led to Orvax becoming obsessed with extending his life indefinitely. He was familiar with the ritual of essence transfer, that enabled the user to transplant their consciousness into a different body. Early on in his pursuit of eternal life, he resolved not to use that technique, believing that "true" immortality would allow him to maintain his own body. In his waning years during the Great Hyperspace War, Orvax crafted a gold scepter and infused it with dark side energy. Those strong enough to wield it were granted the power to twist life through alchemy as he could, but those who could not control the scepter's abilities were drained of life. The aptly-named Scepter of Entropy would go on to be considered his greatest creation. Although many saw it as mere Force-imbued weapon, the scepter's true purpose was far more insidious. Orvax had come to terms with the fact that his body was failing him, but refused to concede that immortality was out of his reach. Until he could remake his body into the "perfect vessel," he would bind his own spirit to an amulet encased in a black stone held between two blades that adorned the top of the scepter. Utilizing a variation of the essence transfer ritual, Orvax was able to transfer his consciousness into the scepter as his body died. However, he failed to realize the intense trauma the ritual would subject him to. Fortunately, his injured spirit did ultimately survive but in a dormant state, feeding off the energy within the scepter to slowly recuperate over the course of centuries. His body was entombed on Korriban, albeit in a faraway crypt some distance from the Valley of the Dark Lords. Personality and traits Orvax was considered very conceited, even among the Sith Council. His vanity was so extreme that he felt his glory was far too great to be forgotten upon his passing, and he later came to believe that it was the duty of his progeny to ensure that his legacy would live on after his death. His self-absorption ultimately pushed him to become fascinated by the prospect of living forever, and much of his exploits as a sorcerer were done in the pursuit of immortality. He is remembered as having an imposing stature, standing over two meters in height. Descended from the original Sith who inhabited Korriban, he had crimson skin and piercing blood red eyes. Sozin Orvax had a mural of his father created and placed it in his residence on Dromund Kaas. In it, Orvax was depicted as wearing an ornate suit of armor while wielding a white-bladed lightsaber. The mural would remain in the possession of Sozin's descendants, who passed it down through each generation. Powers, abilities, and equipment Orvax was considered one of the most accomplished Sith sorcerers of his time, nearly capable of rivaling the abilities of Marka Ragnos and Naga Sadow. His fame was rooted in his ability to twist the very fabrics of life to his will. He was the only Sith known to successfully replicate the Tsaiwinokka Hoyakut spell, allowing him to create legions of undead slaves. As a result, his fellow Sith styled him as "the necromancer." A master of Force lightning, he was also proficient in pairing that ability with his sorcery to manipulate atmospheric conditions to conjure devastating Force storms. After he was granted a seat on the Sith Council, he crafted a holocron that detailed many of the Sith magical techniques he utilized, including Dathka Graush's spell. Despite a record of impressive feats with Sith magic, the fabled Scepter of Entropy was his crowning achievement. Imbued with his own considerable power, as well as that of several rival Sith whose Force energy he siphoned, the scepter grants its user the ability to reanimate the dead and transform living creatures into Sithspawn. It can also discharge lethal blasts of kinetic energy, or generate a dark aura around itself and its user for protection. However, only individuals that are exceptionally strong in the dark side can wield it; if one who is attuned to the light or too weak attempts to use it, the scepter will kill them by draining their essence. In his youth, he wielded a Sith sword, the traditional weapon of his people. By the time he became a Sith Lord, however, he had abandoned it in favor of a lightsaber. He possessed several ornate suits of armor, one of which inspired his attire in a mural of him that his son had created. Although he only ever spoke in Galactic Basic, Orvax was fluent in the Sith language and several of its dialects, such as that of the Massassi. Category:Characters Category:Sith Lords